


[猎人]孵梦

by haru343



Category: Hunter X Hunter, 全职猎人
Genre: OOC瞩目, Other, 产卵, 团长被迫产卵, 慎入慎入慎入, 点进来被雷到责任自负, 瞎几把写得脑海产物, 触手, 雷, 雷雷雷
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:20:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25550452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haru343/pseuds/haru343
Summary: 比起复仇，这些小姑娘似乎只是对他的屁股更感兴趣。
Relationships: 旧神/库洛洛
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	[猎人]孵梦

库洛洛·鲁西鲁，幻影旅团的团长，不说是名声远扬，也至少是青年有为，在天空竞技场人尊称一声“死神”，但最近似乎总是遇到一些奇奇怪怪的事情。  
最初的异象是从找上门来的人那里开始出现的。  
库洛洛·鲁西鲁，不说无所不知，也至少是好奇心旺盛。很少有事情是他完全不感兴趣的，但最近找上门来复仇的人似乎都不愿遵守“老一套”。像他说的，比起复仇，这些小姑娘似乎只是对他的屁股更感兴趣。当然他不是没有遇到过对他屁股感兴趣的姑娘，非要说的话还不在少数，但是这些姑娘不太一样。  
嗯，她们更感兴趣的是“走后门”。  
是最近新兴起的潮流吗？库洛洛其实也不是很确定。  
库洛洛·鲁西鲁，今年第二十次二十六岁，在做了诸多尝试后还是确信了一点：他还是更喜欢在上面。  
但事情还没有结束，远远没有。  
那天被人下药之后，他被晾在房间里待了一段时间。新鲜感过去后，他本想召唤“盗贼的秘籍”尽早结束这一切，可能的话顺便去教训一下那个叫伊芙娜的女孩。但是，意外发生了。  
不知是否是药物副作用，库洛洛感觉埋在身体内的跳弹动了一下。不，不是那种电力驱动、频率稳定的振动。而是一种更加难以用语言形容的……像生物一般的蠕动。  
他将跳弹取出，谁知那些凝结了现代技术的情趣产品，竟然变成了——  
一摊摊血肉。  
还在蠕动、跳动的血肉。  
将床单染成一片黑红。  
窗帘半掩着，熹微的晨光投过厚重的帘布洒下。那一束窄光恰巧照在肉块之上，其上密布的粘膜、血管，蠕动的组织暴露无遗。  
因为有光的存在，黑暗更显邪恶。  
黑红色的肉块仿佛世界撕裂的一角，庞大的邪念围绕其上，是“正常”的表象下化脓的伤口，向外散发着阵阵恶臭。  
库洛洛站在床边，盯着肉块思索许久。  
是他估计错误了吗？  
这是那个女孩的能力？  
还是说……  
属于幻影旅团团长的那双手、那双苍白也掩盖不住曾经浸染鲜血的手，捡起了床上的肉块。  
他研究它的目光就像是一个充满好奇的孩子。  
噗通，噗通。  
那跳动仿佛有生命一般。

时间一天天过去，但那天突变成肉块的跳弹似乎对他的生活并无影响。没过多久库洛洛甚至完全将这件事抛诸脑后，他最近的兴趣集中在本地的民俗传说上。这个小镇似乎自古以来都有与巫术相关的传闻，也曾发生过几起骇人的女巫审判。最近传闻此处的家畜一夜之间离奇死亡，且全部头身分离。  
既然肉块之谜对他没有可见的影响，当然可以再等等。  
警方似乎认为家畜死亡是有人在恶作剧，但是库洛洛走访过现场之后得知真相并非如此。首先，羊群死亡时呈聚集状态，可以判断几乎是同一时间死去的。如果是单人作案，混入羊群的凶手下手第一只羊的时候就会导致骚乱，羊群一定会四处奔散，绝不会是那样的死相。除非有百来号人同时抓住羊群斩首，否则不会呈现这样的场面。  
那么，羊群是否有可能是被毒死的呢？集体中毒后倒下，再被人斩首？  
历史上曾有人发现过象群因饮下毒水集体死亡的事件，羊群是否也会是这样？  
这自然也是不可能的，首先血液的喷溅痕迹表明那些可怜的四足动物在死去之前都还活着。事实上，尸检报告上也是这么写的：死于斩首。  
于是库洛洛得出的结论便是——念能力。  
这是一种大范围杀伤的念能力，不得不说，他确实很感兴趣。  
然而在转身离开浸满鲜血的草坪之前，库洛洛又察觉到了，那种仿佛有什么人在暗处看着他的感觉。

回到留宿的旅社，库洛洛开始思索如何接近能力的主人，就在这种时刻，那种感觉又来了。  
有人在盯着他……  
自从伊芙娜以来，不，也许该说是自从肉块事件以来，他就时不时地会出现这种感觉。与之相伴的奇怪事件还有时常会出现在他身边的死亡的动物。有天早上他醒来的时候枕边就有一只死去的乌鸦，还有一天他从卫生间的橱柜里找到了包在羊皮布里的婴儿骸骨。  
与之相对的是他身体里一种难言的躁动。  
顺着脊柱攀下，灼热而又瘙痒的欲望。  
幻影旅团的团长——库洛洛·鲁西鲁不是一个偏好压抑自身欲望的人。不如说正相反，他忠于欲望。内心深处那种掠夺的欲望、那永远无法填满的黑洞，他早已学会与之和平共处。  
一开始只是想要“得到”而已。  
至于得到的是什么，并不重要。  
但是顺从这份欲望……会给他一种仿佛被人操控了的感觉。所以他起身走进浴室，意图用流动的水流将欲望冲灭。

最初，微凉的流水的确很好地平息了那份躁动。水流趟过他赤裸的身躯，一寸寸舔过裸露的肌肤。从额头开始，脖颈、肩骨、腰窝、脚踝……一寸都不放过。但是这感觉越发粘腻，就像是他的全身都被包裹在了一个柔软跳动的躯壳里，库洛洛猛然睁开眼睛。  
哗啦啦的水流是刺目的鲜红，漩涡一样汇入排水口。  
他沉默地关上龙头。  
外面有着窸窸窣窣的声音。  
库洛洛浑身淋满鲜血，漆黑的眼睛仿佛来自地狱深处的恶魔。他甚至没有用毛巾擦干，而是直接就那样走出淋浴间。  
沉默，安静。  
对面洁白的床上，是一个女人。  
她眯起狭长的双眼，露出阴森的獠牙。库洛洛注意到她没有被黑色礼服包裹的肉体几乎要和床单融为一体，那是一种病态得近乎发蓝的苍白。  
她用甜腻的声音低语道，初次见面，献给我主的祭品……  
他注意到，那双野兽一般的眼睛没有焦距。

她侍奉的主人是“旧日支配者”。  
邪神降临，需要载体，而那个被选中的人就是他，库洛洛·鲁西鲁。  
欲望的火焰像是要将他的灵魂烧尽，回过神来的时候，他已经被无数触手样的东西缠在原地。它们以他身上未干的血迹为润滑，深入他的身体各处，仿佛要将他的器官捣碎。  
噗通，噗通。  
伴随着欲望的邪火，新的生命在他体内开始孕育。  
库洛洛不记得自己何曾如此失神。那急促的呼吸和泄露的呻吟属于他吗？听起来就像来自另外一个人，一个仅仅是名为库洛洛·鲁西鲁的躯壳，一团了无生气的肉体。  
沉浸在欢愉之中的肉体。  
女人的神色充满迷醉，口中呢喃着疯狂的呓语，似咒文又似求爱。恍惚中库洛洛似乎听见她说，他找的女巫其实就是她，献祭的三百三十三只羔羊正是为了迎接旧日支配者的降临。  
啊，原来如此。  
库洛洛的神志被分成了两端。  
一端像狂躁的兽，撕咬着本能；一端像人造的仪器，冷眼旁观。  
终于，在肉体不知道攀上多少次高峰之后，他被精血和汗液覆盖的躯体开始产生变化，腹部隆起，他能感觉到从身体深处有什么东西要出来。那是一颗卵，里面居住的也许是那女人口中的邪神。那颗卵压迫着他的一切，想要破土而出。它碾压他的直肠、他体内的前列腺，将他所剩无几、几乎透明的最后一点精液挤出；将他的肛门撑大到不可思议的程度，缓慢地、艰难地探出。  
妊娠与生产。  
这个时候，库洛洛开始笑，笑声怎么也止不住。那个疯女人宝贝一样围绕着即将降世的旧日支配者，狂热让她的双目失去了焦距。  
他产下了卵。  
束缚他的粘腻触手松开，将精疲力尽的男人像垃圾一样扔到一旁，女人欣喜而虔诚地小心捧起那颗肉球一样的卵。  
刷的一声，窗帘拉上了。最后一丝光被阻隔在外，屋内陷入了完全的黑暗。  
他的手里不知何时多出了一本黑红色的书。  
枯骨一般的鱼出现在室内。它们吞噬了女人的手脚，吞噬了那颗令人作呕的卵。  
他看见那双失去焦距的双眼第一次聚焦在他身上，露出彻骨的恨意。  
死前她说：祂会回来的！祂一定会回来的！！通过你……

库洛洛·鲁西鲁一觉醒来，身上粘满汗水，手边放着洛夫克拉福特的《克苏鲁神话》，他觉得自己以后应该不会再看这本书了。


End file.
